


The Only Heaven I'll Be Sent To (Is When I'm Alone With You)

by Just_Like_Constellations



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, fluid exchange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Like_Constellations/pseuds/Just_Like_Constellations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why do you not call out to a God like other mortal beings?” Sebastian inquired.</p><p>“Why bother?” Ciel smirked, eyelids heavy. “The only Heaven I’ll be sent to, is when I’m alone with you. If the Heavens ever did speak, I’d not be one they would beckon to. There are no masters or kings when our ritual begins. There is no sweeter embrace than our sin, Sebastian. I care not for any God.”</p><p>Sebastian was cultivating his young master’s damnation with each perverse touch and each night that they slept together, sharing more than just beds and sheets but bodies as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Heaven I'll Be Sent To (Is When I'm Alone With You)

**Author's Note:**

> I want to start off by saying that this piece was inspired by the song "Take Me To Church" by Hozier (in case you didn't catch that already.) I highly suggest listening to the song or at least looking through the lyrics before reading this. It helps to convey the emotions I drew from while writing this.

_**“I was born sick but I love it. Command me to be well…”**_  
  
Darkness stains the room like ink kisses on pure parchment. The only hint of light came from the small Earl’s contract seal. His eyelids still heavy with sleep dared to flutter open and softly light his bedchambers with a faint purple glow. The distant, fading memory of nightmares escaped from Ciel’s lips in the form of a breathy sigh. He is flustered, though he will forever be too proud to admit it. Ciel’s pride would truly be his own undoing and everyone that has the pleasure of ever interacting with the Earl of Phantomhive knows this as fact. He knew with only a simple sigh of _his_  name, he would appear and chase away all of Ciel’s sadness, if only for a short while. The deep completely starless sky loomed out the bedroom’s windows, seeming to subtly notify Ciel of the time. He rubbed his eyes roughly with tiny balled up fists and shifts his weight uncomfortably beneath the mass of silk sheets and blankets that engulf the bed far too large for such a small boy. He gritted his teeth and acknowledged to himself that he wished he didn’t have to actually speak out _his_  name. Ciel knows that _he_  was a mind reader of sorts but in the shadows in the dark, he must be summoned like a ghost in the night.

He felt too lonely and the room was too quiet for his comfort. He wanted to shake the nightmares and trade them all in for the warm, comforting embrace of his humble butler. That was the only thing that ever truly lulled Ciel into a peaceful slumber. His strong arms always seemed to cradle him in a way that no one else could. Hell was not only comforting to him but necessary for him to ever feel at peace, as ironic as that may have seemed.

Finally Ciel gave in, sighed heavily and spoke out into the darkness. “Sebastian.”  
  
In what felt to be no longer than a split second, Sebastian appeared like a mist in the vacancy of the night’s shadows. Ciel opened his eyes wide to take him all in like he always seemed to do when Sebastian would come to him. The dull lavender light shining on Sebastian’s marble skin seemed to make him shine like a pearl in the void of darkness.  
  
“Yes young Master?” His smooth voice cut through the night’s cool emptiness.  
  
“I can’t sleep.” Ciel huffed in frustration.  
  
“Would the young Master like a glass of water or hot milk?” Sebastian asked, ushering to Ciel’s bedside.  
  
“No.” Ciel spoke like a staccato note, sharp and to the point.  
  
“What do you require, my Lord?” Sebastian asked in a way that wasn’t concern but sought to feign it. Being a creature of Hell, he only knew how to seem as though these human emotions are true. All the same, it seemed to not fool Ciel for a second.

The air fell silent for a considerable span of time. Ciel knew Sebastian’s eyes watched him too closely but he didn’t want to be as blunt as he needed to be. He had never been one act needy, regardless of how needy he truly was. Feeling as if he is begging was a thing for peasants and Ciel hated nothing more than feeling as if he were begging for anything. The Earl of Phantomhive _didn’t_  beg. None the less, it didn’t make what needed to be said any easier for him to convey.

“I…” Ciel began but lost his voice. His thoughts trailed, his words and vocal chords seemed to fail him completely. He shook his head vigorously for a few seconds before trying again. No sound escaped his thin lips. He sat upon his bed, mouth open but no words were produced.  
  
“What is it, young Master?” Sebastian prodded.  
  
“You don’t lie to me, right Sebastian?” He asked, sounding small, childlike…almost innocent.  
  
“Never, My Lord.” He bowed down beside the bed.  
  
“I need—“ again he is cut off by the loss of his own words. His breath caught in his throat and he is filled with frustration and anger. His small body trembled seeming to say _why can’t you just get it out?_  
  
“My Lord, what’s the matter?” Sebastian began to actually look convincingly concerned.  
  
“Ugh, damn it.” Ciel huffed, crossing his arms. “I know you won’t ever judge me for anything. I know you are a demon and don’t possess the ability to pass that type of judgement on one. That doesn’t make it any easier for me to make some requests.” He shouted out, squeezing his eyes shut as he spoke.  
  
Sebastian seemed to bask in the awkwardness that Ciel radiated. That particular human emotion was something that he seemed to enjoy too much. His lips curled up in a mischievous smile.  
  
“I simply obey every command that my young Master gives me.” He spoke softly.  
  
“I just need you, Sebastian.” He gave in.  
  
“What ever do you mean, Master?” He coaxed.  
  
“Come now, Sebastian. You know what I mean when I usually call you into my bedroom at this hour.” Ciel stumbled through his words as his cheeks began to turn rosy and warm.  
  
“Master, you call upon me at this hour for many things. They are all one in the same to me. You call to me for comfort from the nightmares that dare to wake you, you call me because you are parched, cold, too warm. You beckon to me for all of your human needs. All of your hungers.” Sebastian smiled, assuming Ciel would catch what he meant by his last words.

Ciel’s cheeks grew hotter. “Sebastian!” he scoffed.  
  
“Did I embarrass you, young Master?”  
  
Ciel hid his face with his arms in a vain attempt to disappear. Sebastian surely wasn’t lying about any of the reasons that he had ever been summoned to Ciel’s bedchambers, regardless of how ashamed or embarrassed he might feel about those desires.  
  
No longer willing to hold back from his own temptations and longing as well as trying to let go of embarrassment, Ciel gestured to Sebastian to sit next to him on the bed. This wasn’t new to either of them anymore. Sebastian knew Ciel’s small body both inside and out, in a way that dared to be more intimate than one even truly knew themselves. He knew what the young boy’s tears tasted like as well as the hot confides of his mouth and the deepest depths in the most secret places where Ciel could hide nothing from him.  
  
Sebastian sat on the vacant side of the large bed and popped his shoes off as to not disturb the cleanliness of Ciel’s bedspread. He leaned back into the headboard and waited. Ciel shuffled his thin frame next to Sebastian in an attempt for contact and to leech some of his body heat. Sebastian positioned his arm around his small master and pushed a strand of obsidian hair out of the view of his branded eye. Ciel brushed his cheek against Sebastian’s hand, then his jawline, sighing and giving in to the lust that currently fueled him.  
  
“Just say the words, Master.” Sebastian whispered into his ear.  
  
Ciel wasted no time in speaking what he desired. “I need you, Sebastian. I want you to fill me. Make me squirm.” He leaned in to Sebastian and grazed his lip against his butler’s ear before breathing out, “Make me cum.”  
  
“Yes, my Lord.” Sebastian smiled widely, not minding to hide his canines that were bight ivory and pointed with purpose.  
  
Ciel instantly turned giddy, overly excited for what was in store for him. He enjoyed having the power to downright order his faithful butler to do whatever he wished but he secretly gained so much pleasure from knowing that Sebastian went along with these escapades even though they weren’t a direct order. Sebastian did have some free will after all and Ciel basked in the knowledge that he would so quickly give himself to him simply because he too enjoyed what happened in the storm of sheets in the dead of night within his bedchambers.  
  
Sebastian wasted no time removing all of his clothes and positioning himself atop Ciel’s small frame, looming over him like a swirling tempest of lust. Ciel had trained his butler well, so well that he knew that the young Earl wouldn’t bother undressing himself, not even for sexual endeavors. Sebastian pulled the silk night shirt from Ciel’s eager skin as gracefully as possible for a creature of Hell. Ciel’s face flushed ruby and burned with purpose. He sat up and met his own thin lips with Sebastian’s. Sebastian pushed his weight into his young master and forced his mouth with his tongue. Their tongues clashed together hot and passionate and it drove Ciel mad with lust.  
  
Ciel broke the kiss and being as impatient as ever, pushed Sebastian’s head down toward his chest. Sebastian took one perked nipple between his teeth and the other in his slender fingers. He tugged, pulled and sucked causing Ciel to wriggle beneath his touch. The Earl’s moans seemed like music to his butler’s ears. He coaxed the notes from him, playing him like his own personal violin as he wrote melodies with Ciel’s cries of passion. Sebastian moved down Ciel’s body, stopping to bite down on the sharp curve of his hip bones before making his way down to his stiff cock.  
  
Sebastian took all of Ciel’s small length into his mouth without hesitation. Ciel gasped as the hot confides of his butler’s mouth caved around his throbbing cock. He bucked his narrow hips up instinctively. Sebastian grazed his teeth against Ciel’s burning skin and smiled as his master let out a low, guttural moan of sheer ecstasy. Before Sebastian had the chance to go any further, Ciel propped himself up with his pointed elbows digging into the bedspread.  
  
“Sebastian,” he called out. “Switch positions with me.” There was a power in his voice that was so demanding and strong for that of a boy of only 13. 

Sebastian obliged and pulled himself up so he could see eye to eye with Ciel before clutching the young boy to his chest and rolling over onto his back. Ciel seemed flustered as that’s not what he had had in mind for switching places but he cast the thought aside and began to tease Sebastian’s hard cock with his small hands. His hands weren’t enough to wrap fully around the impressive girth of Sebastian but Ciel didn’t let that stop him. He licked and teased the head of Sebastian’s cock before taking as much as possible into his mouth. Ciel bobbed his head up and down along with the rhythm of his hands. He sucked as hard as possible and gagged as Sebastian’s cock hit the back of his throat.  
  
“I do enjoy that sound, Master.” Sebastian called out, eyes closed.  
  
Ciel took more and more of Sebastian’s hot cock down his throat, no longer trying to hide his gags. Spit began to seep from the sides of his mouth and onto Sebastian’s stomach as he worked on his cock. He spit into his hands and placed them back around Sebastian’s cock. Ciel sucked faster and harder, trying to coax out his orgasm.

He pulled his mouth away with a loud pop and spoke quietly and seductively into the darkness, “Cum for me, Sebastian.”  
  
This wasn’t an order but it undid him like it was. Those words were like a secret trigger within the chambers of his mind that dared to erupt like a gun and blow his mind, body and spirit into the oblivion of the unknown. He grabbed the back of Ciel’s head in his sturdy hand and pushed his cock down his slender throat, causing Ciel to gag loudly. Sebastian held him down in his vice grip as he began to fuck Ciel’s throat. With each thrust and gag, Sebastian’s body trembled, reveling in the sounds the young boy made.  
  
“Master,” he called out, “I’m going to come.” He gasped as he climaxed and rode the waves of pleasure as his hot, sticky orgasm slid down Ciel’s eager throat. Ciel swallowed hard around the tip of Sebastian’s cock, not caring about the pearlescent substance that escaped from the sides of his thin lips. Sebastian released his grip on the young master’s head and he pulled his head up, grinning widely. Sebastian took a slender, ungloved finger and dipped it into the small pool of his own sticky mess then pushed his digit into Ciel’s mouth. He sucked around his butler’s fingers deftly.  
  
Without hesitation, Sebastian tossed his master onto his back against the bed’s silken sheets. Ciel’s eyes widened with anticipation and excitement as his faithful butler began his own part of this animalistic ritual that they were both far too familiar with.

Sebastian picked back up where he had left of and again took all of his young master’s dripping cock in his mouth. Ciel was already painfully close to orgasm. He cried out as Sebastian sucked harder and harder. Ciel tangled his small hands in Sebastian’s dark hair and called his name out in the form of whimpers.  
  
“Why do you not call out to a God like other mortal beings?” Sebastian inquired.

“Why bother?” Ciel smirked, eyelids heavy. “The only Heaven I’ll be sent to, is when I’m alone with you. If the Heavens ever did speak, I’d not be one they would beckon to. There are no masters or kings when our ritual begins. There is no sweeter embrace than our sin, Sebastian. I care not for any God.”  
  
His answer seemed to please Sebastian. He was cultivating his young master’s damnation with each perverse touch and each night that they slept together, sharing more than just beds and sheets but bodies as well. Sebastian continued to suck the Earl until the saltiness of pre-cum caressed his tongue. He pressed Ciel’s legs up upon his broad shoulders and caressed his sac in one hand as he allowed his tongue to explore the secret spot that Ciel dared to share with only him. He began to squirm as Sebastian’s hot, wet tongue licked and pressed firmly against his waiting entrance. Taking a queue from Ciel’s body language, Sebastian stuck two of his fingers into his master’s mouth and allowed him to suck before pressing them past the ring of muscle and let them rest inside him, pressing in and out ever so subtly, persuading more sounds of pleasure from him. Sebastian began thrusting his digits quicker as he took to Ciel’s dripping cock once more. He cried out and pushed his hips forward, as if he could get any more of him into Sebastian’s mouth. Ciel tugged Sebastian’s hair harder, twisting his hips and wriggling beneath his butler’s touch.  
  
“Sebastian, I’m about to—“ Ciel cried out. His breath hitched and he let out a steady, “Ahh!” as he spurted his own cum into Sebastian’s mouth.

Sebastian swallowed the small amount of cum and licked his lips, taking in the sweet bitterness of Ciel’s taste. He pulled his fingers out of him and Ciel whined.  
  
“Sebastian,” he called out seductively. “Fuck me.”  
  
“The young Master asked me to fill him and make him climax.” He responded dryly, hoping this would only push Ciel further.  
  
“Sebastian, please.” He pleaded, letting the last remaining threads of his own dignity slip away. “Please fuck me. I need your cock inside of me. Fill me. Make me feel whole. Stretch me and make me burn and remember that I am human.”  
  
“I do believe you’ve had enough entertainment for one night, my Lord.” He smirked, canines shining, cutting through the darkness.  
  
Ciel huffed, flustered that he’d even need to beg to get what he wanted. He didn’t want to _order_  Sebastian to fulfill his latest wish after all because he enjoyed knowing that his butler did have free will to engage in such activities if he wanted without being told to do so. He attempted to push his butler until he cracked.  
  
“Please, Sebastian…” He moaned. “I need your cock in me.”  
  
“I’m sorry, young Master but the sun is beginning to rise. There are many things that need to be tended to in the early hours of the morning. It’s not right of the Phantomhive butler to ignore his duties. After all, I’m simply one hell of a butler.” Sebastian smiled widely, hoping this would irritate his master. “I will allow you to sleep an hour past sunrise though, to rest up from our activities.” Sebastian stood and dressed quickly before straightening up his hair and heading toward the door.  
  
“Urgh, Sebastian.” Ciel whined, as though he was nothing more than a child that didn’t get his way. The realization that he was naked, sweaty and smelled of sex crept back into his consciousness and he blushed a bright, rosy red. “Wait, Sebastian!” He called out as Sebastian cracked open the door.  
  
“Yes Master?” He turned to face Ciel.  
  
“I need to bathe.”  
  
“Nonsense, Master. You need to rest. Sleep well, my Lord.” And with that, Sebastian disappeared into the early morning light of the halls of the manor.  
  
Frustrated and knowing he wasn’t going to bother trying to bathe himself, Ciel gave up and folded his naked frame into the sheets and drifted off into an exhausted and dreamless slumber.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Thanks to the wonderful Phoenix who shares my passion for dirty, Sebaciel sex and helps me to be the best Kuroshitsuji fic writer that I can be! You're the real MVP! <3
> 
> Kudos and comments are SUPER appreciated! If you love it, let me know! I'm also open to requests from fans for pieces in this fandom so if you have something you'd like to read, let me know!
> 
> Also keep an eye on this piece, as I'll be adding a second chapter soon!


End file.
